Electronic timepieces possessing functions that connect to mobile phones such as smartphones, feature phones and/or the like through short-range wireless communication and automatically correct the time have been known from before. For example, Patent Literature 1, Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Kokai Publication No. 2009-118403, discloses a time correction system, mobile phone apparatus and wristwatch-type mobile terminal that connects a mobile phone and a wristwatch-type terminal by means of Bluetooth® and synchronizes the time on the wristwatch-type terminal based on the time on the mobile phone. In addition, more recently electronic timepieces have begun to appear that automatically correct time using Bluetooth® Low Energy (BLE) instead of Bluetooth®. Such electronic timepieces tend to increase the frequency of automatic time corrections so that when a wearer arrives at a foreign destination by airplane, the local time is immediately displayed.
For example, the wristwatch-type terminal disclosed in Patent Literature 1 is one kind of electronic timepiece that corrects time based on the time on a mobile phone. Accordingly, even if the users manually corrects the time on the wristwatch-type terminal to the time at the destination location while in an airplane flying abroad, when subsequently the time is automatically corrected on the basis of the time on the mobile phone, the time on the timepiece of the wristwatch-type terminal returns from the time of the destination location to the time of the departure location, which is the time on the timepiece of the mobile phone.